battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170503070126
"The Soviet Union will rest at nothing until they overrun the gates of Holmsgard! The worker's revolution will seek nothing, but absolute victory in the face of blatant Korhallian imperialism! Lenin's hand, which has given our people strength when it was weak, will once again lead our Union to victory!" -Lavochkin on the Far-Eastern Air War General Order - 20 Today's Patriotic Song - The Sacred War - Playing on Radio Stalingrad Death to the Korhallian Invaders! "Пусть ярость благородная Вскипает как волна - Идет война народная - Священная война!" The Soviet Union now exists in a state of war against the Hitlerite forces of Korhal, after the brutal and unforgiving raid on Magadan. The so-called "High Emperor" will bleed, hammered by the industrial and military power of the Soviet Union! *Since all of the Soviet Union's forces were mobilized months ago, all that remains is the redeployment of 3 entire Air Armies towards the Far Eastern District. In the meantime, those who are already positioned in the Far-East will defend their motherland as their comrades catch up! *Rationing will be implemented throughout the Soviet Union during such times of crisis - however, it will not be severe, and the economy will only be partially mobilized due to the ongoing Lavochkin Reforms. *For the first time since Lavochkin's appointment to General Secretary, the Soviet Union will start raising up new Fronts to combat the Korhallians. Furthermore, all equipment will be updated to new Soviet Standard to boost the Army's capabilities during wartime. *While they have been historically limited within the Union, private companies will now be allowed to help the war effort through the manufacturing of war materials, with the government paying money for each piece of equipment delivered to the front. To ensure that quality control exists, they will undergo some testing to make sure that companies aren't sending defective or shoddy products to soldiers. The Soviet Union has negotiated a deal with the Singaporean Empire to finally end the Georgian conflict. In return for raw materials which could be used to further the worker's union, they will receive unpopulated islands isolated near Siberia. This has been a relatively controversial issue in the Union, with many people protesting compromise with any imperialist power, while others praise a potentially protracted war against Singapore. The yearly social/economic report for the Soviet Union has been compiled, revealing some insight on the performance of the new Soviet government: *Agriculture in the Soviet Union has grown tremendously, mostly due to the Lavochkin Reforms. This means that the Soviet Union could theoretically be self-sufficient food wise if trade is cut off with its allies. *Living conditions throughout the Union has increased, partially due to the relaxing of strict governmental control within the industry and commercial enterprises in the state. At the same time, however, income inequality, especially in the more sparsely-populated republics, has grown somewhat. *Unemployment in the Soviet Union is essentially non-existent, with more than 99.4% of the country employed in some sort of labor. More than 87% of the people are literate, with a significant majority also attending advanced education within the State. *The country is experiencing a huge boom in GDP, the likes of which put the previous economic booms in the 1950's to shame. However, critics have argued that the Union has backslid into capitalism through the legalization of private enterprises. Others have argued that the liberalization of the economy has stimulated competition throughout all industrial sectors. *More specialized jobs has gained popularity due to the raising of the "wage barrier", allowing them to earn more than the regular laborer. This has led to some amount of income inequality within the cities, but not enough to make it a sufficient issue. *Public services within the Union still remain mixed - with the most represented FSRs containing the most responsive and supported public services. The more sparsely-populated republics, however, still have relatively slow, or even non-existent public services. *The public has mixed views about the Soviet Union's allies. While Vietnam, Korea, and China are held in high regard, many question the Union's agreements with Cattiria and Chile, who were once imperialist powers. *Lavochkin himself has easily become one of the more controversial leaders of the Soviet Union; with admirers comparing him to a modern-day Lenin, and with critics calling him a con-man and an arrogant capitalist. However, the vast majority of the Union has agreed that Lavochkin himself has accomplished much throughout the country.